Handlebars -Flobots
by Joeyvin the Dragon Master
Summary: MA later. Percabeth. Songfic. Don't have to know the song. I hate summaries. Blah Blah BLAH! You've got nothin to lose by reading the first paragraph. Description in story.


So how is you lovely humans. The zombies haven't come out yet so ya, life sucks. I mean come on ISIS I sleep cuddling a baseball bat with several other little toys to help cause pain and death. SO HURRY THE HELL UP! Anyway, this story is gonna be weird. It's a songfic, something I've never done. I haven't even read a songfic, for all I know this song has already been done. The song is Handlebars by Flobots. Imagine America turning into Panem from Hunger Games. Percy is one of the leaders of a resistance movement. Annabeth is the owner of a multi-billion dollar company that specials in genetics, vaccines, etc. If you haven't heard the song, I actually suggest you not listen to it until AFTER the story. Different lines will be for different characters, mostly Percy and Annabeth. THIS IS PERCABETH! Nothing can break apart Percabeth.

On with the story I suppose...

Percy's POV

I can ride my bike with no Handlebars  
No Handlebars  
No Handlebars

There it was, the hill that had caused so many busted knees, scraped elbows, and even a few kids sent to the hospital. The parents all told the kids to avoid the steep hill, but no self respecting 12 year old could pass up the chance to impress their friends. Half-Blood Hill, no one knew who first started calling it that, but everyone who had ridden it knew why. That feeling, standing next to Thalia's tree, all the other neighborhood kids there, watching. No backing out. The kick forward, then as you speed up and zoom down the hill you feel it. You left half yourself at the top of that hill. Then it ends. You've started slowing down, and the adrenaline rush is over. Now you're in Chiron's, a kind old Vietnam vet, backyard.

I knew the stories. The older kids would tell them all the time. About Thalia, the girl who got kidnapped by the pine tree right next to the road. Only 14 or so feet from to three of her friends. The grown ups didn't want kids over there. Even without the tragedy that happened to Thalia, several kids had been hospitalized, one was even crippled from their bad landing.

That was all before I moved here.

It was cause of my big mouth I was stuck here now. It was the first week of summer vacation, but it was the last week of school that got me into this problem. I had heard some kids talking about Half-Blood Hill. Of course, me being the new kid, I had no idea what the big deal was. It was just a hill in my opinion. Then my new friend Grover, the cripple I was talking about earlier and one of Thalia's three friends, explained all that happened at that particular hill.

I said it'd be easy to ride down, it didn't look to bad. This of course drew a small crowd. Soon enough rumor spread about how the new kid, Percy, was gonna go down Half-Blood Hill. I didn't know it'd be this big of a deal.

The date was set for the weekend after school was out, and when that day came every kid in the neighborhood came. I finally got a good look at the hill. It was about 40 feet long, going down at a 60* angle that smoothed out at the end leading into Chiron's front yard. The hot pavement causing ripples of heat to appear. It was terrifying, but I was ready.

That is, until she came along.

I didn't know her name, but she was intimidating. Stormy grey eyes, long blonde hair, the start of some, uh, womanly, features. She'd be beautiful, but there was the small matter of the scowl that would scare a grizzly.

"You got a problem?"  
"No, just here to watch you die."

See, that right there was a threat to my honor. A threat I couldn't let slide.

"What'd you just say?"  
"The truth, you're dead."  
I was feeling cocky. Rather than these insults lowering my confidence, they were just fueling the fire. So basically, I decided to do the most moronic thing ever. I argued. "Please, I could go down this hill without my hands."  
An ooooooh rang out among the audience at this new turn of events.  
"Then do it."  
"Do what?"  
"Don't use your hands."

See.

Life's a bitch.

So ya, I went down, and thinking back, after all I've been through, I still don't think I'd go down that hill again. Needless to say, I crashed. Almost all the way down my bike started to turn to the right. So instead of driving right into Chiron's lovely green yard, I landed in his Koi pond. At least it was a big pond. When my head breached the water there was one green plant in my hair. Then came the gloating, from HER.

"Hey Seaweed Brain!" she called from the top of the hill. "I didn't know you meant you could crash without any hands!"

And from that day forward, Annabeth Chase entered my life, and she wasn't gonna leave.

Any good? Hope so.  
JMV DragonMaster OUT!


End file.
